One Shared Fate
by Chrysanthemum3
Summary: She wanted to run away from it all. He wanted to protect her. Kousuke and Ryouko share the same terrible fate that awaits them as Blade Children. But since when was it a sin to wish a loved one happiness? RyoukoKousuke


One Shared Fate

By Chysanthemum3

Chysanthemum3: Ehh, it took me really long to type this up, and I hope to give you guys a surprise update with another of my stories, but unfortunately, I can't use the computer anymore because of my brother. -.-;; Anyway, this is a new Spiral fanfic brought to you by me. I haven't written for so long because to tell you the truth, I lost my inspiration. Don't have a clue to what the source actually was, but right now, I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys read this. Oh, and reviews are welcome.

Azasuki Kousuke sighed as he walked down the corridors of the school and out to the school yard where Takamachi Ryouko was stretching. He glanced at her form, noting the long graceful legs and her gym uniform that stuck to her in appealing places. He reddened a little as he neared her. Of course, Ryouko could care less about what he thought about her –

Suddenly, one of those graceful legs shot up and caught him neatly on the chin. The red haired teenager snapped out of his hentai thoughts. "What gives?" he growled as he massaged his chin.

"Get me water and lunch," the girl commanded.

"I don't get it. Why can't you buy it yourself?"

Before she could aim a kick towards him again, he ducked out of the way.

"Unlike me, you're just standing there like decoration in a lawn with a lovesick expression on your face," she snapped. Kousuke blinked twice and opened his mouth to protest. Before he could question her choice of words, she aimed a kick at his midsection. However, he stepped back before it landed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," he muttered as he turned around and headed to the store. On the way there, he pondered over her words.

_Lovesick expression?_ He sweatdropped. He paid for the water and Ryouko's favorite croissant and headed out. Back at the grassy field, he handed Ryouko the bag. She took out the water and took a long drink from it.

"What! You don't even say thank you?" Kousuke scowled. Ryouko ignored him and took another swig from the bottle. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist before she could raise it to finish it off. She narrowed her eyes and the outraged words started to leave her lips.

For one intense second, Ryouko's gaze locked with Kousuke's angry and…_wounded?_ eyes. The words died. Then, dropping her gaze, he let go. Ryouko had the uncomfortable feeling that she had done something wrong. She started toward him and reached out to touch his shoulder. But, thinking that he may need some time alone, she turned away and started on the croissant he'd bought.

Behind her, Kousuke fumed at himself. _You idiot…grabbing her wrist like that out of nowhere. No wonder Ryouko detests the sight of you and uses you as her lapdog! _He stiffly walked to a patch of grass and dropped on his back. Putting his hands behind his head, he stared at the moving clouds swirling in the periwinkle sky.

He closed his eyes, and the image of Ryouko's warm amber-brown eyes when she found him at the railroad tracks came back to him. _Us Blade Children…are we really doomed to eternal suffering?_ He mused.

He must've dozed because when he woke up, nobody was on his side of the field. Sitting up, he also noted that Ryouko didn't come to rouse him for class. Cursing he ran into the school building and slowly entered his classroom. It was deathly quiet, since no one was there. Kousuke tensed, sensing that there might be a hunter nearby.

He surveyed the room, and his eyes stopped on a piece of brightly colored paper tacked to the wall.

ATTENTION:  
_School Olympics will be taking place today at the northeast side of the school field. Get to miss class and spend time with your friends!_

Kousuke smacked himself. _No wonder no one's in here! _He berated himself. _How could I forget such an important date?_ He ran towards the northeast field, his gaze sweeping around the campus for Ryouko.

Meanwhile, Ryouko was scanning the crowd for Kousuke to appear. _Maybe I should've woken him when the lunch bell rang, _her slightly guilty conscience said. Kousuke has been acting weird lately, she reflected. Especially after she found him wounded at the railroad station during their recent Hunter encounter. She mentally berated to herself.

_Stop thinking about him! You've got a race to win, and that loser can take care of himself_. But she couldn't leave him there and let the Hunters get him because of her pride. She felt a stab of alarm as she realized this. _That idiot could be lying there as bait for any Hunter walking by!_

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Ryouko yelled to the person behind her.

Kousuke turned to see Ryouko looking very worried. Their gazes locked and they stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"What the?" they said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" they queried simultaneously.

"I asked you first," they shot back.

Ryouko was getting really pissed and embarrassed to be caught in the act of looking for the person who was right in front of her. She looked away, remembering how their last encounter ended. Turning from him, she made to move toward the gate leading back into the field. Ryouko's expression puzzled Kousuke.

_Is something wrong with her? _he thought as a tendril of worry crept through him. Previous exchanges forgotten, he remembered why he was looking for her. "Good luck," he called to her back as she started toward the starting line.

Ryouko turned, surprised. She noted from his usual expression that Kousuke was his normal self again. She must have been imagining things before, she thought to herself. Flashing a thumbs up sign to the grinning Kousuke, she went to take her place in the upcoming race.

As she bent down to her knees, a question flashed through her mind.

_Why did she run? All she wanted was to lead a normal life, have normal friends, and have normal enemies. But time and time again, she realized that no matter hor far and hor fast she'd run, her inevitable destiny will always catch up with her. Her shared destiny, as one of the Blade Children…the hated Gods of Death._

The sounds of the cheers reached. Dullingly, she realized that the race had already felt like breathing to her, so it was natural for her mind to be jerked awake in the middle of the race. She knew that she could easily outrun all the other comptetitors.

As she neared the finish line, the cheers grew louder.

"Go Takamachi-sempai!"

"Takamachi-sempai!"

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded. It was the last thing she heard before the hated darkness flowed up to greet her.

end of Chapter One: Inevitable


End file.
